During The Summer
by mary-023
Summary: It's the summer and the Cliff Hangers stay at Horizon those 2 months. Everything can happen in 2 months!
1. Chapter 1

**During The Summer**

It's a new story and I hope you will like it!

Scott and Shelby: Best friends (you will see)

Juliette and Auggie: Together

Daisy and Ezra: Friends

Daisy and David: Together

Daisy and Shelby: Best Friends

Juliette and Shelby: They are okay ….sometime! (LOL)

So I think you know everything. Enjoy! And R&R please!

Oh and the thoughts are between

_Chapter1: Welcome summer!_

The summer is there and the Cliff Hangers stay at Horizon all the time. For the first day of the summer they do what they want….very interesting!

Juliette: So what do you want to do?

Shelby: I don't know. Any ideas?

Scott: No…

Ezra: No…

Juliette: I know what we should do!

Shelby: Say it princess.

Juliette: Truth or dare!

Shelby: Oh god!

Ezra: Yeah nice idea…we have nothing to do so…

Shelby: I'm not sure that is a good idea.

Daisy: Why? You are scared?

Shelby: No!

Me….I'm not scared. Okay maybe a little. Shit

David: Maybe she doesn't like the dare.

Daisy: Well…just ask truth!

Shelby: yeah sure…but if I don't like the truth?

Daisy: Okay ….ummm...please Shel play with us!

Shelby stars at Scott.

Shelby: You will play?

Scott: Yeah I think.

Then she stars at Daisy.

Shelby: Okay I will play.

Daisy: Yeah! Thanks Scott!

Scott: Why?

Daisy: It's because of you if Shelby plays.

Shelby: No!

Daisy: pssff! My ass!

Shelby: Whatever.

So, everybody wants play. They sit down in a circle and they start to play. Daisy chose Juliette for to be her fist victim.

Daisy: Juliette….

Shelby: This will be very interesting!

Daisy: Truth or dare?

Juliette: umm…dare….

She says that with a lot of hesitation in her voice. When it's Daisy you are sure of nothing!

Daisy: Perfect! You have to kiss Ezra!

Juliette: Oh my god…can I have another one! Sorry Ezra it's not because I don't like you it's just…you are my friend and…

Shelby: Shut up princess and do it!

Daisy: Yeah you chose the dare….you do the dare!

Juliette: ok…

She goes beside Ezra and they kiss very fast…like 1 second!

Daisy: ok your turn!

Juliette: Fine! Auggie!

Auggie: Truth.

Juliette: Do you love me?

Auggie: It's too easy! But yes I love you!

Shelby: So sweet.

Auggie: Yeah sure. Your turn miss Merrick.

Shelby: Umm…I'm not sure if I want play anymore.

Daisy: No way! You play!

Shelby: Okay…

Auggie: So…truth or dare.

Shelby: Dare.

Auggie: Very nice answer!

Shelby: Shit.

Auggie: Kiss with your tongue the guy at your right.

Shelby stars at her right side and she sees…..Scott. Shelby and Scott were red.

Shelby: Come on Auggie we are best friends…we don't kiss our best friend!

Auggie: Yeah sure best friend. So Shelby… does it! We don't have all the time!

Shelby sits on Scott laps and they kiss each other.

Auggie: I don't the tongue!

With that comments Shelby puts her tongue in Scott mouth. The kiss was just perfect and they don't want stop kissing. They kiss like that for 2 minutes and then they pull away for breath and Shelby returns to her place. Scott and Shelby was embarrassed.

Daisy: Okay…that was a kiss!

Juliette: yeah.

Shelby: Shut up girls.

Shelby's face was red. Everybody see that!

Auggie: Okay kisser it's your turn!

Shelby: Don't call me like that. It was not my idea you know?

Auggie: Yeah! It was my great idea!

Shelby: Shut up! So… umm Dais.

Daisy: Truth.

Shelby: Your best moment at Horizon?

Daisy: When David kisses me for the first time.

Juliette: It's so cute!

Shelby: yeah….

Daisy: Again me! Scott!

Scott: damn it! I will pick the truth.

Daisy: Nice! What do you think about the kiss of Shelby?

Scott: What do you mean?

Daisy: okay….umm I mean do you like it?

Scott: What?

Daisy: Come on Scott tell us the truth.

Scott: It was great. I mean it was okay…..

Scott stars at the ground he was so embarrassed!

Daisy: Just okay? Do you want to do it again?

Shelby: It's just one question by turn Dais!

Daisy: You don't want to know?

Shelby: Whatever.

Daisy: Okay Scott it's you turn.

Scott: Okay Ezra.

Ezra: Truth.

Scott: Do you have any feeling for Daisy?

Ezra: No …. We are friends.

Scott: okay…you are sure?

Ezra: Yeah I'm sure! Okay….my turn. David.

David: Dare.

Ezra: Go in the kitchen and put one spoon of Tabasco in your mouth.

David: You are crazy!

Daisy: Go David!

David goes in the kitchen and return at his place with his mouth open and his face red.

Daisy: It's so funny to see you like that!

David: I don't have that fun.

Juliette: Okay….It's boring. We will play another game.

Shelby: And what do you have in your mind?

Juliette: The bottle!

Shelby: Oh god!

_End of the chapter 1_

_Next Chapter: The bottle_

_Thank you to read my story! Please R&R! _

_Read my other story too: Always here for you! And tell me what you think._

_mary_


	2. A little flashback

Okay, I know I didn't have updated this story since a long time. I'm sorry and I hope you will forgive me! I had a lot of homework and I didn't have time for me. Oh! When _I write things in italic (like that) it's a tough._

I have changed my mind about the chapter 2. The title will not be _The Bottle. _ I have thought about the review of **FrostySnake **and I think you are not wrong. So this is the chapter 2 of my story:

_**During the summer**_

**_Chapter 2: A little flashback_**

**4 days later (4 days after my chapter 1)**

Scott and Shelby were sitting at the docks and they were kissing. (Yeah they were kissing! Lol ) When Shelby slowly pull away, Scott stare at her with a confused gaze.

'' Are you okay?'' Scott was wondering why she had stop to kissing him.

A smile appear on her lips '' I'm alright. It's just, if Peter see us like that we are in trouble you know?'' Because if you want to know, Shelby was sitting on Scott's laps and Scott's hands were on the back of Shelby…under her T-Shirt.

Scott smiles, too.'' He will don't see us. I promise.'' He leans down and brushes his lips with Shelby's. And then, he pulls away and just stares at her. Suddenly Shelby takes his head between her hands and gives him the most passionate kiss in the world. When they both need to breathe they stare at each other.

'' I know you couldn't resist to my lips.'' Scott says with a smirk.

'' I can resist to your lips you know? It's very easy.''

"Okay we will see that. No matter what I do you can't kiss me. Is it clear?''

'' Sure! It's clear and easy!'' Scott puts his hands under her T-Shirt (again!) and moves them all over her back. As he does that, he brushes, again, his lips with Shelby's lips and slides his tongue on them too. Shelby couldn't take it anymore, she needed to kiss him.

She quickly says'' Okay you win, stop that because I can't take it anymore.''

Scott had the biggest smile on his lips.'' I knew you couldn't resist.''

Shelby rolled her eyes.'' Now shut up and kiss me, cowboy!''

She doesn't have to say it a second time because Scott has already his tongue on her mouth! And then begin another passionate kiss.

_**Flashback **_

_**(This is the day of my chapter one.)**_

After they had played bottle…

Shelby was running outside to go to the docks as fast as possible.

'' Hey Shelb, wait please!) Scott says as he takes her hand. So Shelby as no choice: She stops.

'' What do you want Scott? I would like to be alone right now. I've been very embarrassed with all those games.'' The problem is: she was still embarrassed in front of Scott.

'' I would like to talk to you….'' Scott says as he plays with Shelby's fingers.

'' It can't wait?''

'' Not really, Shelb, please it's important.''

'' Okay, you have 3 minutes.'' Shelby says.

'' Are you mad at me?'' Scott was wondering why Shelby was not very nice with him. They are friends after all!

"No, I'm not. Why should I?" (_I'm not mad at you! It's just that I can't be next to you because all I want is to kiss you again cowboy!_)

'' Go ahead cowboy! What did you want to tell me?'' Shelby was impatient now!

'' Um…it's because…'' Scott didn't know how say that to Shelby who was his best friend.

'' Two minutes Scott…'' Shelby says.

He says that very fast!" Okay, I know we are best friend and all but I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend…because I kinda like you more than just a best friend. It was clearer with the kisses earlier. You know what I'm talking about…" After that Scott needed to breathe. He was nervous and that didn't help!

"W…What?" Shelby was very surprised.

"I said: Okay, I know we are be…" But he was cut by the kiss of Shelby. When she pulls away he takes her by her waist and kisses her again. This time they pull away just when the action of 'breathing' became essential.

_**End of flashback**_

It's been 4 days since Scott and Shelby was a couple.

When they heard footsteps behind them, they quickly pull away and act like they were talking.

"Scott, there is a call for you, it's your mom." It was Peter. Always here to break a good moment!

'' Okay, I follow you.'' Scott says when him and Shelby stood up. When Scot takes th hand of Shelby, he whispered in her ear:

" We are lucky, he didn't caught us. You I keep my promises.'' Shelby smiles at this comment and they start to walk to Peter office.


End file.
